Saving More Than Just A Holiday
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Lock, Shock, and Barrel bring Oogie Boogie back to life, it'll take not only Jack and the inhabitants of the Grant Mansion, but also a young vampire and her family and friends to stop the evil monster once and for all. Triple crossover with Ben 10, Nightmare Before Christmas, and Vampirina. :)
1. The Plan

**eacox1787 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vampirina and The Nightmare Before Christmas belong to Disney. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **Saving More Than Just A Holiday**

 **Chapter 1: The Plan**

"Come on, hurry!" A voice whisper-hissed.

"Keep your hat on!" Another voice whisper-hissed.

"Quick! Before he comes back!" A third voice whispered.

The three moved quickly to Dr. Finklestein's lab. "Are we absolutely sure about this?" The second voice asked. "What if it doesn't work?"

"We'll make it work!" The first voice said. "We have to, if we want to save our skins!"

They moved quickly before looking around the lab. It was a bit messy, which frustrated them. "Ugh! This will take forever, Shock!" The second voice said.

"Shut up, Lock!" She hissed. "Barrel, if you were Dr. Finklestein, where would you hide a new invention?"

The young boy gave it some thought. "Somewhere nearby," he said.

A closet was nearby and when they looked, they found the new robot that the doctor had been working on. "Perfect!" Shock said happily. "Alright, we need to take it apart. Where's the tub?"

Lock opened the window and gestured down below. "There it is," he said.

Quickly, the three worked to break down the robot and toss the pieces into the bathtub that was waiting below. With the three of them, it took no time at all and they quickly left the lab, making it look like no one had ever been there.

They had to be very careful, because if word got out about their plan, they'd be in big trouble. "Okay, back to the treehouse," Shock said.

"We need to get a lot of bugs," Barrel said quietly.

"Don't worry, Barrel, we will," Lock said. "And then we can help Oogie Boogie take over Halloween Town."

"Jack ruined his plans last time, but not this time," Shock said with a giggle. "This time, Mr. Oogie Boogie will defeat Jack."

Making it to the treehouse, they unloaded the tub and then went out hunting for bugs, being careful not to be seen. The residents were getting ready for Halloween and so were all in town perfecting their acts and scares.

Lock grinned as he found some good bugs. "Good thing there's a lot of bugs in the pumpkin patch," he said.

"And no one will even notice until it's too late?" Barrel asked with a giggle.

"That's right," Shock said, giggling again as they kept collecting the bugs.

* * *

In town, Jack and Sally were overseeing everyone's acts and scares they planned for Halloween. The clown had a new trick up his sleeve with making his body disappear, but his head stay put until it exploded into a balloon of confetti. He then popped right back into place, laughing hard.

Jack smiled. "What a wonderful trick!" He praised the clown, approving of the trick before the band played a catchy tune, much to the Pumpkin King and Queen's delight.

The Mayor even got in on it with making his head spin before his body spun around and Hanging Tree playfully grabbed Sally, making her squeak in surprise before she laughed while the hanging men grabbed Jack, making him give a shout of surprise before he laughed too. "Quite a surprise," the skeleton said approvingly.

"Thanks," Hanging Tree said. "We've been practicing that one for a while."

As he went through the list, Jack noticed that Lock, Shock, and Barrel weren't present. While the three didn't partake in the scares and surprises before, he had hoped they might this year. "Jack, what's wrong?" Sally asked.

"I'm worried about Lock, Shock, and Barrel," he admitted. "They've been very quiet since Oogie was defeated, but I was hoping they might take part in the scares and surprises."

"Well, perhaps they're perfecting their trick-or-treating," she said. "They are the finest trick-or-treaters, after all."

"True," the Pumpkin King said before smiling at her and noticing his wife's stomach was rounder now. He placed a gentle hand on her stomach. "I can't wait for our little one. When did the doctor say it would be time?"

"Hopefully on Halloween," Sally said, smiling as she leaned against her husband's side. "To think, we'll be introducing the new Pumpkin Prince or Princess this year."

"Oh, that will be so exciting!" Jack exclaimed. He was overjoyed that he was going to be a father. He then had an idea. "Sally, why don't we go visit Rachel and Sasha for a bit? Halloween isn't for a little more than a week and we both deserve a break from all this planning."

She smiled. "That sounds lovely," she said as she held onto her husband as he helped her down the steps before they went to their home.

As Sally rested on the couch, Jack dialed a number, smiling at his wife, who smiled back.

* * *

 _In Pennsylvania..._

Demi noticed something didn't seem right and it made him nervous. "Demi, what's wrong?" Vampirina asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Something...feels off."

Boris walked in. "You know, I've been sensing something off too," he said. "But I just can't figure out what."

Oxana came in from getting the mail. "Odd, we have no reservations this week," she said. "I was hoping we would."

"It's still a bit early, Mama," Vampirina said. "Maybe they'll come at the last minute."

"Perhaps," Oxana agreed.

Demi looked a bit more worried. "Maybe I should pop over to my folk's house and see if everything's okay," he said.

Boris nodded. "Go ahead, Demi," he said with a smile, knowing how close the ghost was to his family.

The doorbell then rang and Vampirina went to answer it, finding Poppy and Bridget at the door. "Hi!" She said excitedly. "Come on! Let's get started!"

The girls giggled as they gathered around to decide on their costumes and masks while Oxana and Boris watched them. Chef Remy came out with snacks for them all, which they enjoyed.

But little did they know that something was going to happen, something that might not only cause chaos, but perhaps would even plunge the human world into darkness.

* * *

 **Ooooh! What's going to happen? What are Lock, Shock, and Barrel up to? Read on! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. An Unsettling Feeling

**Chapter 2: An Unsettling Feeling**

 _At the Grant Mansion..._

Rachel jumped up in surprise, her heart beating hard as she took stock of her surroundings and let out a sigh, leaning back against the couch where she had been dozing moments before. For some reason, she had an unsettling feeling and it was bugging her.

"Rachel?" She heard someone call her and she turned to find Ghostfreak coming up to her.

She sat up. "Ghostfreak, is everyone okay?" She asked in concern.

He nodded, but then looked at her. "You feel it too, don't you?" He asked.

"An unsettling feeling?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Rachel got up and checked the house, but everything was in order. However, the Galactic Monsters were all not themselves.

"We've never felt this before," Snare-Oh said.

"Could it be because it's almost Halloween?" Rachel asked.

"Not likely," Frankenstrike said gently.

"We've been fine on past Halloweens," Whampire replied. "It's like...there's something in the air. Something that isn't good."

"Like what?" The owner of the Grant Mansion asked.

"That's just it," Blitzwolfer said. "We don't know."

Ghostfreak looked worried. "It possibly means danger," he said.

Ben came into the room and he looked puzzled. "The weirdest thing happened today," he said. "Zombozo was causing trouble one minute and the next minute, he stops and he glances around and get this, he was scared."

They all blinked and looked at Ben. "Zombozo was scared?" Snare-Oh repeated. "Scared of what?"

"I don't know," Ben said. "There was no laughter or anything else to defeat him. It was like...like he saw something we couldn't."

They were all quiet for a minute before Rook came in and he looked puzzled. "Magister Tennyson said that some of the prisoners are acting frightened," he said. "Almost like something is coming to get them."

"Now that's unusual," Rachel said. "What could have spooked them so bad?"

"It doesn't make any sense," Whampire admitted.

"We feel off, Rachel senses something wrong, Ben tells us Zombozo is acting all freaked out, and now the prisoners at Plumber HQ are getting frightened?" Ghostfreak asked. "Could someone be playing an awful prank on them?"

Rook shook his head. "Unlikely," he said. "The Plumbers wouldn't do that to the prisoners."

"Rook's right," Ben said. "And those prisoners don't scare easily."

"Ben's right," Rachel agreed. "So if they're acting afraid, something is gravely wrong. Something is scaring them so badly that they aren't acting tough right now."

"What could be scaring them, though?" Frankenstrike asked.

"Something only they can see?" Blitzwolfer asked.

"I don't think so," Rook said. "Because according to some reports, the prisoners are repeating a phrase that doesn't seem to make sense, but each of them say it when they look afraid."

"What are they saying?" Snare-Oh asked.

Rook shook his head. "It is mostly gibberish, but they keep saying the word 'boogie'," he said.

"Boogie?" Whampire said, looking confused. "Isn't that a dance?"

"It is," Rachel said. "But...that makes no sense."

Her phone then rang and she answered it. "Hello?" She said.

"Hello, Rachel," came Jack's voice over the phone.

"Jack!" She said, her expression brightening. The others perked up too. "How are you? How's Sally doing?"

"We are both well and Sally is almost ready to give birth to our little one," he said, the smile clearly heard in his voice.

"Seems like only yesterday you told us you were going to be a father," Rachel said with a smile.

He chuckled. "And you and Sasha had to revive me after I fainted upon learning the news," he said, making her laugh.

"Anyway, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, we were hoping to come visit you before the big celebration," he said.

"Of course you guys can!" Rachel said instantly. "We'd love to have you over."

"Wonderful," Jack said. "We'll be there shortly."

Everyone was excited to learn the Pumpkin King and Queen were coming and one of the guest rooms was instantly made ready for the two while Frankenstrike got his lab ready just in case Sally went into labor while she was visiting. While she still had about a week to go, it was best to be ready.

A half-hour later, the doorbell rang and Rachel welcomed the two warmly, hugging Jack. "We've missed you guys," she said.

"And we've missed all of you," Jack said, accepting the hug from her and pulling Ben into a hug, giving him a playful noogie. "Even the hero who claimed he wasn't afraid."

Ben chuckled as he escaped the noogie. "You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?" He asked without heat.

"Probably not," the skeleton replied. "After all, it was how you and I became friends."

"True," Ben agreed.

Sally laughed before wincing a bit and taking a deep breath. Jack was instantly at her side. "Sally?" He asked.

"I'm alright," she said. "Just the little one kicked me."

"We have your room ready if you'd like to rest," Rachel said kindly.

"Thank you," Jack said with a smile. "Let me get Sally settled and I'll be down to tell you all what we've been up to for the celebration."

"Sounds good to us," Snare-Oh said with a smile.

* * *

 _Back in Halloween Town..._

Barrel hurried back to the treehouse in excitement. "Jack's left!" He said excitedly to Shock and Lock.

"He's gone?" Shock asked with a grin.

Barrel nodded. "And Sally went with him," he said.

"Good," Lock said as they stuffed the robot with the bugs they had collected, making sure the bugs couldn't get out as they fed electricity to the robot. "We can then bring Oogie back."

"We'll need a bit more of a plan than that," Shock said. "But first, get Mr. Oogie Boogie back."

The three cackled as they continued working, ready to put the first part of the plan into action.

* * *

 **Hmm. Looks like everyone's sensing something wrong.**

 **Read on! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Oogie's Back!

**Chapter 3: Oogie's Back!**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel grunted as they lifted up the parts of the robot and stuffed it with all the bugs they had found, making sure none of the bugs escaped as they worked. "Are we almost done yet?" Barrel asked.

"Shut up!" Lock said grumpily.

"Almost," Shock answered, though she was getting a bit grumpy too. Putting the robot back together and making sure the bugs didn't escape was taking longer than they had thought, but finally, they got the robot's head on and grinned at each other, activating the robot.

As it powered up, burlap cloth came around the robot and soon took the form of Oogie Boogie, who laughed and looked pleased with his new body. Instead of being just a large sack like before, he was now a bit thinner and could move better than before. "Ah, feels good to be back," he said before looking at his three henchmen. "And with this new body, I can finish my original plan to take over Halloween Town."

"Mr. Oogie, Jack has left town," Barrel said timidly. "He and Sally both."

Oogie looked at him. "They have left?" He repeated.

"Just up and gone," Lock said with a grin.

"No one in town would dare go against you, Mr. Oogie," Shock said. "And with Jack out of the way, it'll be easy to take over Halloween Town."

"Ah, yes," Oogie said with a grin. "But my original plan had a few holes. I need to make it foolproof."

They were all quiet before Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked at each other with a grand idea. "Mr. Oogie?" Barrel asked quietly.

"What if there were more trick-or-treaters like us?" Lock said. "We could easily get more of them."

"But there are few kids in town like us," the little boy dressed as a skeleton said.

"But there are a lot of kids in the human world Jack visits so much," Shock said. "A good potion and a trick or two would bring enough of them to help you take over, Mr. Oogie."

He chuckled evilly. "Yes, I like that plan," he said. "Tell me, Shock, can you make that potion?"

"Yes, sir," she said, eager to please him.

"Good," he said. "Lock, Barrel. Get me the ingredients to open the portal to the human world while Shock gets the potion. We need to be ready for Halloween."

The three trick-or-treaters giggled, ready to get to work.

* * *

Dr. Finklestein was in his lab, wondering where he had put his new robot he was working on when all of a sudden, his wheelchair hit something that made a strange sound and he looked down on the floor to see a few pieces of candy that had apparently been dropped.

He didn't eat candy and neither did Sally or Jewel. He then gasped in horror as he realized what the candy meant and where his robot was. Worry filled him. "Oh, no," he said. "Those three are going to try and bring him back again."

While he was a mad doctor and scientist, Dr. Finklestein was loyal to Jack without question and monsters like Oogie made him sick. A good scare was one thing, but to go against Jack and nearly hurt Sally...that didn't set well with the doctor.

He quickly moved to the living room, where Jewel was making a baby blanket to give to their new grandchild. "Jewel, my precious, we must go see Jack right away," he said.

She looked up. "Is it time, my love?" She asked, excitement in her voice.

"I wish it was, my dear," Dr. Finklestein said, his expression worried. "I'm afraid this town is in danger again."

Jewel stood up. "What happened?" She asked.

"My new robot has been stolen and I know by who," he said. "Those three trick-or-treating pranksters. They're going to bring back Oogie Boogie if they haven't already done so yet."

She gasped in horror. "Let's go, then," she said, gently but urgently pushing her husband's wheelchair out of their home and heading towards the Pumpkin King's home, going up the backway where Jack had kindly built a ramp so that the two could visit and Finklestein could get into the house.

But no one answered the door and Jewel took the key that Jack had given them and opened the door. "Sally?" She called out in worry.

"Jack?" The doctor called out.

They received no response and Jewel searched the house. "My love, they're gone," she said in worry.

Dr. Finklestein noticed a picture on the mantle and he recalled Jack telling him about two human girls who he was fond of. "That must be where they are," he said. "Jack is fond of two sisters and their families. He must have gone to visit them."

"How can we contact him then?" His wife asked.

"He left me his number just in case," the doctor said. "My precious Jewel, we need to alert everyone about Oogie's return. Can you do that while I call Jack?"

"Of course, dear," she said. "I'll ask them all to spread the word too."

Finklestein nodded and quickly pulled out a phone, dialing a number just as he heard Oogie's familiar laughter and he shuddered. "Jack, my boy, please answer," he pleaded quietly as the phone started to ring.

* * *

Back in Oogie's lair, Shock stirred the potion and smiled as she saw it was ready. "The potion is ready, Mr. Oogie," she said with a smile.

"Ah, good," he said. "It's nearly time to open the portal."

He then grinned and shook his favorite dice.

" _At last, I will take the Pumpkin crown,_

 _And be the rightful king of this world,_

 _Oh, I won't stop there, oh no,_

 _I'll even steal my hated rival's girl!"_

Lock, Shock, and Barrel began dancing to the catchy tune, giggling as Oogie continued singing.

" _Oh, Jack, you were such a fool,_

 _Oogie never goes away for very long,_

 _Soon, everything in this town and everyone,_

 _Will be my subjects and serve me on my throne were I belong._

" _Everything will crumble around you,_

 _And you won't be able to stop me,_

 _Not this time, oh no, not this time,_

 _As king of Halloween I shall be!"_

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were still dancing and now began singing as Oogie checked his brew and got ready to open the portals to the human world.

" _Mr. Oogie is going to take over the town,_

 _What a fun thing that will be,_

 _With Jack gone and not here to fight,_

 _We can do what we want and be free!"_

Oogie chuckled. _"Oh, yes, children, it will be a sweet victory,_

 _For nothing can stop my absolutely beautiful plan,_

 _Everything is now ready with both potion and brew,_

 _Children as my puppets as the strings I hold in my hands._

 _Now is the time, get ready my faithful little helpers,_

 _See how the efforts of my idea are now bearing fruit,_

 _All will bow before my throne as I sit before them,_

 _With Jack as my prisoner to boot."_

The portals then opened as they all laughed evilly and Oogie grinned. "Now," he said as the three headed to the portals and set out a trail of candy, luring the children in and handing them cups of the potion, which they drank and suddenly became undead, just like Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Seeing this, the three laughed.

" _All children are now puppets of Mr. Oogie,_

 _Jack can't stop us no matter what he might try,_

 _He'll only be able to watch as everything goes,_

 _As in ruins the town itself will lie!"_

Oogie Boogie laughed again, rubbing his hands together as more children became undead trick-or-treaters and stood there, waiting for his orders.

"Oh, revenge is going to be sweet and mine," he said as the numbers of undead children grew around him.

* * *

 **Oh, my! Do you think Dr. Finklestein will be able to reach Jack in time? Read on! :)**

 **Also, the song Oogie and the children sing is one I made up. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Alarm

**Chapter 4: Alarm**

Rachel was reading the paper when she gasped in shock. "What is it, love?" Rook asked.

"Ten children disappeared last night in town," she said, reading the paper. "Parents said it looks like the children wore their costumes when they left, but they don't understand why their children would suddenly run away like that."

Ben came in and he wore a worried look. "They're not the only ones," he said. "Several other towns have reported children missing suddenly."

Rachel looked grim. "It can't be coincidence," she said. "One or two children, maybe, but ten or more children and from several towns? No, it's something else."

"But what?" Rook asked.

Jack came in, having caught part of the conversation. "Could it perhaps be one of your enemies?" He asked. "The Forever Knights or that mad scientist?"

Rachel and Ben shook their heads. "No, this is too extreme even for them," Ben said. "Dr. Animo experiments with animals. He's never experimented on humans except himself, as far as we know."

"And while the Forever Knights know that we'd save anyone they kidnapped, they don't have enough numbers right now to have pulled off several kidnappings like this," Rachel said. "Last we checked, it was just the Forever King and about a handful of his knights."

"And we fixed it so they can't recruit anyone else or deceive them," Rook said.

Jack took this in thoughtfully. "And the children were wearing their costumes?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "That's what the parents claim," she said. "And that's all that's missing too."

"Doesn't sound like a robbery and why would a kidnapper want the kids to have their costumes?" Ben asked.

Snare-Oh came downstairs and he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. "Snare-Oh? Are you alright?" Rook asked.

The alien mummy shook his head. "We Galactic monsters couldn't sleep much last night," he said.

Jack's brow furrowed. "Sally and I slept a bit fitfully last night too," he admitted.

Rachel stood up. "Okay, something is really up," she said. "First, we all feel off like something is about to happen or has happened, but we can't figure out what, the prisoners at Plumber HQ are acting weird, the Galactic Monsters feel off and can't sleep, the Pumpkin King and Queen also can't sleep, and now there are children missing from here and several other towns."

Ben nodded. "It can't just be coincidence," he said, agreeing with Rachel's earlier statement. "Something's up, but what?"

They all sat around the table, wondering what could be going on that they felt off and that children were missing.

* * *

 _Pennsylvania, The Scare B &B..._

Oxana and Boris looked at the paper worriedly. "So many children have disappeared," Boris said in surprise. "I wonder why."

"And in their costumes," Oxana said.

"Something is terribly wrong," said Chef Remy. Though he was still getting used to some human traditions, he knew for a fact that the children usually didn't dress into their costumes and go out at night unless it was for trick-or-treating, but that was still a few days away and they certainly wouldn't be out without their parents or chaparones.

Vampirina came downstairs and the doorbell rang, so she answered the door to find Bridget and Poppy there, but they looked tired. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Not really," Bridget answered.

"The strangest thing happened last night," Poppy said.

"What happened, _chere?"_ Chef Remy asked.

"Well, we really don't know," Bridget said.

"Bridget and I were asleep and suddenly we both woke up and we were outside with our moms calling us back in," Poppy said. "We couldn't figure out how we got there and our parents thought maybe we had been sleepwalking."

"But you two haven't sleepwalked before, have you?" Boris asked in concern.

"No," Bridget said, shaking her head.

Poppy then recalled something. "I...I remember hearing a voice," she said. "But I had never heard it before."

"What kind of voice?" Oxana asked.

"I don't know," the brown-haired girl said. "It was kinda rough and...almost sounded evil, like a really evil person."

"And this was last night?" Boris asked. "Around what time?"

"I remember the kitchen clock saying 12:30," Bridget said. "And...I think I saw other kids out there at the time too."

Chef Remy looked at the paper. "Oxana, Boris," he said, sounding worried. "The police are saying that after midnight is around the time the children vanished, according to some of the parents who checked on them at midnight and the children were still in their beds."

"Alright," Oxana said. "This is highly unusual. I think we need to call the Pumpkin King himself. Perhaps he can, as I've heard humans say, 'shed some light on this'."

She dialed a number and it wasn't long before she reached him after speaking to him for a brief moment, she returned to the living room. "He's at the Grant Mansion," she said in surprise.

"Why, that's Rachel and Sasha's home," Boris said. "They must know the Pumpkin King too."

"Who's the Pumpkin King?" Poppy asked.

"He's the King of Halloween," Oxana replied.

Bridget swallowed. "Is-Is he n-nice?" She asked.

" _Ou_ i," Remy said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He is nice and he loves children."

Boris nodded. "Remy, can you, Demi, and Gregoria hold down the fort while we go to California?" He asked.

The skeleton chef agreed and the Hauntleys got into their car with Bridget and Poppy, who had gotten permission from their parents to go too. Boris started the car and they were off.

* * *

 _Grant Mansion..._

Jack was now worried and sought out Rachel, who was in the kitchen. "Rachel, I just received a call from an Oxana Hauntley," he said.

She turned in surprise. "Oxana?" She asked. "Is everything okay?"

He looked at her in surprise. "You know Oxana?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "The Hauntleys are good friends of the family."

Jack smiled a little before looking serious again. "They're on their way here," he said. "Apparently, they have a clue about the disappearances."

Rachel paused and looked at him. "They might have an idea as to who is behind this?" She asked.

"Well, not quite," he said. "But one of the girls with them mentioned hearing a voice that she had never heard before."

The owner of the Grant Mansion gasped. "Wait, you mean, this child with them might have almost been a kidnapped victim?" She asked.

"Sounds like it," the skeleton said.

The doorbell rang and Rachel answered it, welcoming her friends warmly. Bridget and Poppy hid behind Oxana when they saw a tall skeleton in a suit standing by Rachel as the Hauntleys politely bowed to the skeleton. "Forgive us for disturbing you, Your Highness," Boris said.

Jack warmly smiled. "Please, call me Jack," he said to put them at ease.

Rachel looked at them. "You guys have heard about the disappearances?" She asked.

"It's happened in our own town too," Oxana said.

"Then it's no coincidence," the blonde-haired girl said. "There's a mastermind behind this, but who and why?"

Jack looked greatly concerned. "And where are the children disappearing to?" He asked.

Just then, his phone rang and he responded. "Hello?"

"Jack, my boy, thank goodness I reached you," came Dr. Finklestein's voice, but he sounded panicked.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel stole my robot and I fear they may have brought Oogie Boogie back to life," the doctor said. "Jewel has spread the word and everyone is holed up in their homes."

The skeleton's eyes widened. "Oh, no," he said.

"Jack?" Rachel asked.

He looked at her. "Oogie's back," he said to her.

She gasped. "Oogie Boogie?" She asked before she snapped her fingers. "Ben and Rook said the prisoners kept repeating the word 'boogie'." She now had a look of understanding on her face. "They were trying to warn us."

"But why?" Ben asked.

"Possibly because they fear him," she said.

Jack put the doctor on speakerphone, just as Jewel had returned and told the doctor some more news, which he now gave. "There are human children being lured here and turned into undead trick-or-treaters and what's worse, they're being used to take over Halloween Town," he said.

Jack straightened. "Doctor, can you and your wife get to safety?" He asked.

"Yes, my boy," the doctor said.

"Hurry and join the others. I'm on my way."

The skeleton looked at them. "I have to return to Halloween Town," he said.

Rachel gently took his arm. "I'm going with you," she said immediately.

"Count me in," Ben said.

Sasha, who had heard Jack, came in. "I'm going too," she said.

"Same for us," Whampire said as the Galactic Monsters gathered around.

Oxana and Boris looked at each other. "We have some moon dust," she said. "It could be of help."

"We can help too!" Vampirina said, gesturing to herself and Bridget and Poppy.

The two looked unsure, but nodded, wanting to help. "Yeah," Poppy said and Bridget echoed her response.

Jack nodded. "Alright then," he said. "Follow me."

* * *

 **Looks like the gang's going to Halloween Town. Will they make it? Read on! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Unified

**Chapter 5: Unified**

Upstairs in the Grant Mansion attic was a mirror that Jack could easily turn into a portal to Halloween Town. Rachel pulled away the cloth and the golden mirror shone. Jack touched the glass and it sparkled before turning into the portal. "Stay close," he said in an urgent voice.

Everyone stood together and entered the portal. Bridget got a bit spooked as a ghost popped out of a pumpkin and she let out a squeak, stumbling into Jack, who gently scooped her up into his arms. "Don't worry, the pumpkins won't harm you," he said soothingly to her.

Rachel and Sasha suddenly stopped and motioned the others to stop. The two sisters shared a glance. "You hear it too, don't you?" Rachel asked.

Sasha nodded. "It's too quiet," she said.

"Which means Oogie might have already taken over the town," Ghostfreak said worriedly before he became intangible. "I'll fly ahead and report back."

Poppy was glancing around and noticed a deep ditch where a tree was and there was a treehouse there. And the ditch was glowing. "What's that?" She asked, sticking close to Frankenstrike, who picked her up.

"That's where I fought Oogie before," Jack said. "Under Lock, Shock, and Barrel's treehouse."

"I think if it's glowing green, then that's a good indication that Oogie's back down there," Snare-Oh said.

Blitzwolfer sniffed the air and the ground and Whampire used his infrared vision. "I'm smelling something awful down there," the former said. "Metallic among other scents."

"And I'm picking up multiple body heat signatures," Whampire said. "Though they seem to be fading a bit."

"No doubt the thing turning the children into undead trick-or-treaters," Sasha said.

Ghostfreak returned. "Nothing in town, but there is a mass of undead trick-or-treaters gathering around the edges of town," he said.

"Alright then, we need to get them back to normal and back to their homes," Rachel said. "But how?"

"If we had a child that was turned undead, we could see if the moon dust will turn them back to human," Jack said.

"Then it's a good thing I picked up this one," Ghostfreak said, his tentacles emerging to show he had a child wrapped up in his tentacles and the child was struggling, eyes blank and looking dead.

"Alright," Oxana said, sprinkling moon dust on the child. To their relief, the child reverted back to normal and Whampire used his hypnosis to make the little one fall asleep.

"Well, now we know it will work," Boris said.

Jack looked relieved and ready. "Alright, we need to lure the children back down to Oogie's lair to turn them back to human and send them back home," he said.

"We can round up the children," Frankenstrike said and the other Galactic Monsters nodded.

"We and Vampirina can hide above the children that are coming in and spread moon dust on them," Oxana said.

"With three of us, we'd get all the children back to normal," Boris said.

"Will we have enough moon dust, Mama?" Vampirina asked.

"Hopefully," Oxana said.

"There are large sacks of it in a spot over the door where the children will be coming in," Jack said. "I stored them down there for safekeeping. You may use those so you don't run out."

"Oh, thank you, Jack," Boris said.

"How can we help?" Poppy asked, pointing to herself and Bridget.

Jack kneeled before them. "Can you guide the children back to the portal to help them get home?" He asked. "If you can guide them after they are restored, they'll be able to escape Oogie's lair."

Bridget gulped. "Is it scary down there?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes," he said.

She didn't look reassured, but then took a deep breath. "Bridget, you okay?" Poppy asked. "I'll be down there too, so you won't be alone."

The bespectacled girl nodded. "I'm ready to help," she said, though her voice was a bit wobbly.

Jack gently squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Be brave," he said to them. He then turned to Rachel and Sasha. "I can handle Oogie. Can you two handle Lock, Shock, and Barrel?"

"Don't worry, Jack," Rachel said. "We'll handle them."

"And destroy whatever they're using to hurt those children," Sasha said.

"And I'll help you take down Oogie," Ben said, his Omnitrix ready.

The skeleton nodded. "Alright," he said. "Time to save not only Halloween Town, but those children as well."

Jack led the way down into Oogie's lair while the Galactic Monsters headed out to round up the undead children. Oxana, Boris, and Vampirina quietly flew in and got into position while Rachel and Sasha went one way and Jack and Ben went another way. The boy dialed up his Omnitrix, looking through his aliens to see which one would be best for the job and finally selected Water Hazard. Oogie was a robot and electricity and water didn't mix. Jack smiled and nodded. "Ready?" He asked, getting out a green soul robber and a black cape coming around him.

Ben nodded. "Let's take him down," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oogie was very pleased. "My plan is working exactly as I hoped!" He crowed delightedly.

"Celebrating a bit too soon, aren't you?" Asked a voice and Oogie turned to find Jack and Ben as Water Hazard standing there and he let out a cry of alarm.

"You!" He exclaimed. "But how?! You were supposed to be gone!"

"And leave my town when it needs me most?" Jack asked. " _Never."_

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were so shocked, they actually fell down. "Oh, no," Barrel whimpered.

A sound of liquid spilling caught their attention and the three saw Rachel and Sasha looking at them with stern looks. Sasha's hands glowed green as she used the roots to capture the three and Rachel used her animal powers to call up some dogs made of bone who growled and snapped their jaws at the three trick-or-treaters, who yelped and screamed. "You three should have known better," Sasha said in a scolding voice.

"Such naughty children," Rachel said with a frown as her sister finished tying them up and they looked to see Jack and Ben were battling Oogie, but it was proving to be more difficult than they had expected.

"Look," Sasha said softly and Rachel turned to see the Galactic Monsters had rounded up the children and the Hauntleys were sprinkling the moon dust on the children while Poppy and Bridget led the children to the portal. They were moving quickly and it wasn't long before the last child was restored and sent home.

"That's all of them," Whampire said.

"Looks like Jack and Ben could use some help," Ghostfreak said.

Rachel smiled. "You guys ready for another rodeo?" She asked.

In response, they all leapt down and landed on the platforms until they reached Ben and Jack, ready to help. The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled and nodded. "All together, guys!" She said, not only using her animal powers to try and confuse the bugs inside Oogie, but she also unleashed a few ghostly wails.

Sasha's hands and eyes glowed green as she controlled the dead plants and trees to destroy Oogie's lair and help out while the Galactic Monsters jumped in with their powers, weakening Oogie down.

Ben and Jack looked at each other and the skeleton turned into a flaming scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head. "How's this?" He asked.

The boy shuddered a bit. "Spooky," he said before grinning and turning his Omnitrix to Ball Weevil. "Ball Weevil's slime balls can pack a punch."

Jack nodded and got ready, as did Ben, and they both charged at Oogie. The others, seeing them coming, moved back to let the two finish off the monster. One good strike was all it took now and Oogie's robot body went on the fritz, exploding and sending fried bugs everywhere and burning the burlap to ashes. The now-ruined robotic parts fell into the lava pot and melted beyond repair.

It became quiet and they all gathered around, hugging each other and checking each other for wounds when a sobbing sound caught their attention and they saw a young girl that was about four years old trapped in a cage.

Jack went over and opened the cage, picking up the little one and rubbing her back before carrying her to the portal and gently setting her down. Poppy and Bridget smiled and gave the young girl a gentle nudge forward. "Your mom's waiting for you," Poppy said gently.

"The monsters are gone," Bridget said.

The little one went through the portal and Jack closed it for good, sighing in relief and turning to everyone. "Thank you," he said. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"That's what friends and family do, Jack," Rachel said with a smile.

Bridget and Poppy hugged him, as did Vampirina, and he returned their hugs as they all gathered around and headed out of Oogie's lair, finding themselves in the pumpkin patch.

Rachel's phone suddenly rang and she went to answer it, finding a text message from Rook. Reading it, her eyes went wide and she turned to everyone.

"We've got to get back to the mansion," she said urgently. "Sally's gone into labor."

* * *

 **Looks like Oogie's been defeated once again and the big moment has come too! Read on! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Safe Once Again

**Chapter 6: Safe Once Again**

Jack led the way back to the Mansion and Frankenstrike ran to get his lab ready, Rachel and Sasha following close behind him. Snare-Oh and Ghostfreak headed for the guest room where Sally was and with Rook's help, they got her to Frankenstrike's lab.

Oxana and Boris waited outside the lab with the children and Jack, who looked a bit nervous. "First time being a father?" Boris asked gently.

"Yes," the Pumpkin King replied. "I...I hope I'm a good father."

Bridget stood up and went over to him. "I think you'll be a good father," she said. "You're gentle and kind."

Jack smiled at her, picking her up. "Am I to assume you're not afraid of me now?" He asked, playfully tickling her side and making her giggle.

"I agree with Bridget," Poppy said with a smile. "I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl."

"I don't know," the skeleton said. "That's what I've been wondering if I'll be introducing a Pumpkin Prince or Pumpkin Princess to the town."

"Either way, you'll be a wonderful father, Jack," Oxana said. "You love children."

"That I do," he admitted.

Inside the lab, Rachel and Sasha were helping Sally deliver her baby. "You're doing good, Sally," Sasha said, letting the rag doll hold her hand.

Ben was watching the monitors closely while Frankenstrike made sure everything was ready. "Everything's looking good so far," he said.

Rachel nodded and looked at Sally. "Okay, push when you're ready," she said.

Breathing deeply, Sally did just that and it wasn't long before the birthing process was over. Sasha helped the rag doll drink some tea that would help with the leftover pain and tiredness while Rachel and Frankenstrike took the baby's weight and other measurements and Ben watched the monitors, nodding as he saw all was well.

Rachel then smiled as she brought over the baby, gently wrapping a pink blanket around the little one. "You have a healthy daughter, Sally," she said.

Sally smiled, seeing the baby had her skin tone, dark eyes, white hair, and a smile just like her father. "Oh, she's perfect," she said softly.

"Want me to call in everyone?" Ben asked.

"Please do," Sally said. "I want to see my husband's face when he sees we have a daughter."

Moments later, everyone came in and Jack went over to his wife's side. "How are you, my love?" He asked.

"I'm wonderful, Jack," she said happily before gesturing to Rachel, who brought the baby over to the skeleton with a smile.

"Congratulations, Jack," she said. "You and Sally have a little princess."

Jack was stock still as he held his daughter for the first time. "We have a daughter?" He asked softly before tears filled his eyesockets. "We have a daughter," he repeated happily.

Everyone gathered around to congratulate the parents and after a bit, Ben went to call Dr. Finklestein to tell him and Jewel the good news while Rachel and Sasha helped Sally feel comfortable and Jack sat by his wife, holding their new daughter. "What will you name her?" Frankenstrike asked curiously.

The two looked thoughtful and Sally looked at the sisters. "Rachel. Sasha, what was your mother's name?" She asked.

The girls were a bit surprised, but answered all the same. "Her name was Holly," Sasha said.

"She was born near Christmas, so Grandma named her 'Holly'," Rachel explained.

Jack smiled. "Then, we would like to name our daughter after your mother, if that's alright," he said.

The sisters had tears in their eyes and nodded. "It's a perfect name for her," Sasha said softly.

"Yes, it is," Rachel agreed softly.

It was soon time for everyone to say goodbye and the Hauntleys headed back for Pennsylvania where there were happy parents being reunited with their children, who were looking forward to trick-or-treating. "I know what I'm going to be," Poppy said. "A skeleton."

"Me too," Bridget said with a smile. "We could be skeleton siblings."

"Yeah!" Poppy agreed.

Vampirina giggled. "I can't wait for Halloween," she said. "Especially now that it will be a safe one."

"Yes," Boris said with a smile.

* * *

Back in Halloween town, the citizens were cheering happily that Oogie was gone once again and a long line had formed in front of Jack and Sally's house with the residents bringing gifts to honor the new princess. Dr. Finklestein and Jewel were proud grandparents and adored their new granddaughter. "Oh, she's beautiful!" Jewel gushed.

"Just like her mother," Dr. Finklestein said with a smile as he looked at Sally, who smiled at the compliment.

"I hope you're not going to spoil her too much," Jack said, but he was smiling, so they knew he knew they would.

"But of course," Jewel said. "We are her grandparents after all."

"Just no experimenting around her until she's much older, please," Sally begged.

Dr. Finklestein grunted. "Even I wouldn't be so dumb to endanger my precious granddaughter," he grumbled, but nodded, speaking more gently now. "I'll be sure to keep the lab locked so she can't accidentally get in."

Sally looked at Jack, who looked at her lovingly. "Well, this has been quite an adventure," he said with a chuckle.

"Moreso than your adventure when you discovered Christmas?" She asked.

He smiled. "Yes, because it was with you," he said as they kissed.

Little Holly was sound asleep in her grandmother's arms as peace fell over Halloween Town and the world, thanks to the Pumpkin King and his friends.

* * *

 **Well, this was an invigorating story to write. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
